<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эффект попутчика by Fluffy_Lama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339084">Эффект попутчика</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama'>Fluffy_Lama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>К месту встречи Персиваль прибыл за полчаса до назначенного времени и все равно опоздал — его уже ждали. В не-магическом ресторане особенно отчетливо выделялась знакомая нота могущественного волшебства. Так любой стоящий маг мог вычислить своего, а аврор — еще и опознать, если был знаком.<br/>Персиваль опознал. И едва не развернулся прямо на пороге.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Эффект попутчика</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К месту встречи Персиваль прибыл за полчаса до назначенного времени и все равно опоздал — его уже ждали. В не-магическом ресторане особенно отчетливо выделялась знакомая нота могущественного волшебства. Так любой стоящий маг мог вычислить своего, а аврор — еще и опознать, если был знаком.</p><p>Персиваль опознал. И едва не развернулся прямо на пороге. Перевесило желание поскорее разделаться с нудной обязанностью и воспитание, которое Персиваль привык считать достойным.</p><p>— Приветствую, сэр. Позвольте. — Улыбчивый темнокожий швейцар принял у Персиваля пальто и шарф. Мертдотель с поклоном проводил дорогого гостя в глубь зала.</p><p>В тихом углу под сумрачным светом интимно пригашенных ламп сидел, некрасиво ссутулившись, Ньютон Скамандер.</p><p>— Прошу. — Мертдотель откланялся, оставив на столе меню, но ни Персивалю, ни тем более Ньютону уже не было до него дела.</p><p>— Мистер Грейвз?! — Ньютон вскочил, едва не опрокинув стол. Персиваль вовремя удержал его магией, чуть подвинул и вежливо склонил голову.</p><p>— Мистер Скамандер. Полагаю, вас не предупредили, кого стоит ожидать.</p><p>— То есть вы… — Ньютон запнулся и округлил глаза. — Простите. Вы правы, меня не предупредили.</p><p>— За что вы извиняетесь? — Персиваль выдержал паузу, не дождался ответа и кивнул на обитое бархатом сидение напротив: — Вы позволите?</p><p>Если бы Ньютон сказал «нет», даже в шутку, обязательства Персиваля были бы выполнены, и он с чистой совестью мог бы удалиться, не потеряв и часа. Однако Ньютон пробормотал «Да, конечно», что поставило крест на всем вечере.</p><p>Смирившись с судьбой, но не выдавая истинных чувств, Персиваль с достоинством занял диванчик напротив своего… пожалуй, знакомого. «Брат коллеги» звучало странно и не отражало скудных, но все же личных отношений между ними, а все остальные слова подразумевали градус близости, которого не достичь двумя разговорами на официальных церемониях и одним внушением, которое Персиваль сделал Ньютону три дня назад при въезде в страну.</p><p>Несмотря на обстановку неплохого, но все-таки не-магического ресторана, Персиваль снова почувствовал себя так, словно их с Ньютоном разговор еще не окончился. Да и вел тот себя куда подозрительнее. В кабинете он смущенно улыбался, однако сидел спокойно, расслабленно. А сейчас ерзал, нырял рукой под стол, поминутно проверяя целостность замков на чемодане, который Персиваль не видел, но чуял. И глаза у Ньютона бегали, как у заправского мошенника.</p><p>Красивые глаза, прозрачно-зеленые, как летний пруд, затянутый мелкой ряской. И над ними мягкие на вид волосы — осенний камыш над холодной водой.</p><p>Несмотря на красоту, весь вид так и провоцировал начать суровый допрос — какая контрабанда в чемодане и что Ньютон успел натворить за три дня с их последней встречи. Персиваль сдержался усилием воли, раскрыл свое меню и отметил:</p><p>— Рекомендую стейки. Здесь они восхитительны. Для лечурки можно заказать овощную нарезку, но постарайтесь не слишком его светить.</p><p>Ньютон прижал ладонью нагрудный карман. В петлице вместо цветка или платка топорщилась зеленая макушка.</p><p>Уголки губ сами собой поднялись в легкой улыбке, когда пунцовый Ньютон склонился к карману и зашипел:</p><p>— Пикетт, здесь повсюду магглы! Не высовывайся! — а потом, не менее укоризненно сказал Персивалю: — Лечурки насекомоядные. Они не едят овощи.</p><p>— Боюсь, насекомых в данном заведении мы не найдем. Оно не-магическое, но вполне приличное, — шире улыбнулся Персиваль. — Вы так и не притронулись к меню.</p><p>Ньютон нырнул в список блюд, и вплоть до появления официанта в разговоре царила погода, благослови Мерлин столь неисчерпаемую тему для бесед с незнакомцами. Однако едва чинный официант отправился в кухню, Ньютон с любопытством выглянул из-под челки и с мягким подтруниванием поделился:</p><p>— Я совсем не ожидал увидеть вас в маггловском месте. А как же законы, которые вы должны соблюдать?</p><p>— Разве мы с вами что-то нарушаем? — невозмутимо парировал Персиваль. — Ни вы, ни я не колдуем. При условии, что ваша лечурка не выйдет из роли цветка в петлице, мы с вами будем чисты перед законом. Так что полагаюсь на вас — моя судьба сегодня в ваших руках, Ньютон.</p><p>— Пикетт, ты слышал? Отнесись ответственно, пожалуйста. Мы не хотим быть причиной, по которой уволят директора депаратамента магического правопорядка.</p><p>Серьезная речь Ньютона была встречена четким салютом длинных заостренных пальцев. Зеленая макушка скрылась с глаз.</p><p>— Премного благодарен, — так же серьезно отозвался Персиваль, зная, что Ньютон даже в местном полумраке сумеет разглядеть смешливые морщинки, собравшиеся у глаз Персиваля. Персиваль ведь сумел разглядеть озорные искорки в зеленых глазах.</p><p>На изначальный вопрос Ньютона Персиваль не ответил, но по здравом размышлении решил, что стоит. Неизвестно, с какими мотивами Ньютон шел на это свидание, однако результатов не будет, как и новых неформальных встреч. Лучше сразу это обозначить.</p><p>— Что же касается подоплеки вашего вопроса, — невозмутимо продолжил Персиваль, — то я предпочитаю не афишировать свою личную жизнь. По крайней мере, в последние два десятилетия. Магические места для встреч, подобных нашей, мне не подходят. Слишком много вопросов возникает, когда я остаюсь единственной постоянной в этом уравнении.</p><p>Ньютон озадаченно моргнул и вдруг разулыбался с таким облегчением, что Персиваль заподозрил неладное. Он ждал разочарования или хотя бы легкого огорчения — вполне естественная реакция на намек, что у сегодняшнего вечера не будет продолжения. Однако Ньютон мигом сбросил нервозность и превратился в смущенного, но вполне оживленного волшебника, каким запомнился Персивалю по предупредительной беседе в офисе.</p><p>— Слава Мерлину! Я не знал, как вам сказать, но завтра днем я уезжаю. Очень удачно, что вы выбрали маггловский ресторан.</p><p>— Это точно судьба, — сдержанно рассмеялся Персиваль, тоже не скрывая облегчения.</p><p>— Да? — заинтересовался Ньютон как раз под вино, которые им принесли. — За это стоит выпить?</p><p>— Вполне. За удачные совпадения, — сказал Персиваль, поднимая свой бокал. Вино было паршивое, однако другого у не-магов сейчас не водилось: сухой закон ударил в первую очередь по элитным сортам. Они остались лишь в частных коллекциях и в магических заведениях. Но за привилегию анонимности приходилось чем-то жертвовать, и Персиваль отпил, не морщась.</p><p>Ньютону, кажется, было безразлично, какое вино подали. Зато история взаимоотношений Персиваля с брачным агентством, которое и свело их в этот вечер, интересовала его очень живо. Глаза любопытно поблескивали, но любопытство это было мягким, ненавязчивым и ни к чему не обязывающим. Именно поэтому Персиваль не стал отказывать ему в удовольствии и без наводящих вопросов рассказал:</p><p>— Когда я вляпался в эту авантюру, я был моложе и настолько занят карьерой, что времени на личную жизнь совершенно не оставалось. Тогда воспользоваться услугами брачного агентства казалось самым логичным выходом. Меня не смутило даже то, что пришлось подписать магический контракт на двадцать пять обязательных свиданий. — Персиваль чуть иронично усмехнулся. — Сегодняшнее — мое двадцать пятое. Как только мы с вами попрощаемся, контракт будет считаться закрытым.</p><p>— Но ведь оплату списывают, только если свидание прошло удачно и вы нашли партнера?..</p><p>— Я сказал «закрыт», а не «выполнен», Ньютон. Признаюсь, вы мне весьма симпатичны, однако я весьма сомневаюсь, что одного свидания достаточно для влюбленности.</p><p>— Зовите меня Ньютом, — вдруг решил Ньютон… Ньют. Ему так действительно больше подходило. Не вязалось полное имя с веснушками, лукавой улыбкой и быстрыми короткими взглядами из-под светлых пушистых ресниц.</p><p>— Хорошо, Ньют. Ваша очередь рассказывать, как вы влипли в сегодняшнее свидание, — с удовольствием объявил Персиваль над свежеподанным стейком.</p><p>— Поддался на чужие уговоры, — вздохнул Ньют. — У Тины и Ахиллеса возникли срочные дела, а я все свои успел завершить еще вчера. Ахиллес уболтал меня подать анкету на одно свидание, чтобы занять вечер. Если бы я знал, что придете вы…</p><p>— Вы бы не пришли? — насмешливо подсказал Персиваль, с азартом разделав свой стейк, но не спеша жевать — беседа оказалась занимательнее.</p><p>— Скорее всего. Простите. — Ньют снова порозовел и, в противоположность Персивалю, налег на содержимое своей тарелки.</p><p>— Так не любите представителей правопорядка, мистер Скамандер? — поддел Персиваль, искренне позабавленный — и честностью, и тем, что она, очевидно, стала сюрпризом для самого Ньюта.</p><p>— Вы слишком напоминаете мне моего брата, — не смолчал Ньют, насупившись и мигом забыв про смущение.</p><p>— Вы ранили меня в самое сердце, — с непроницаемым лицом констатировал Персиваль. О его натянутых отношениях с Тесеем Скамандером знали немногие, но уж младший брат соперника не знать не мог.</p><p>— Вы заслужили, — подтвердил Ньют, искоса глянув на Персиваля, которого снова распирал смех. Давно у него не случалось таких непринужденных пикировок с кем бы то ни было. Обычно политика была предметом завуалированных оскорблений, но не поводом для безобидных шуток, у которых не будет далекоидущих последствий. Ручаться Персиваль, конечно, не мог — слишком мало знал Ньюта. Но своему чутью верил, а чутье говорило, что можно высказываться без опаски.</p><p>— Виноват, — признал Персиваль, улыбаясь. Когда в последний раз он столько улыбался?</p><p>— А вы? — заинтересовался Ньют, временно забыв о своем стейке. — Вы ведь заранее выяснили, с кем встретитесь?</p><p>— Зачем? — Персиваль приподнял брови, выражая легкое недоумение. — Я связан контрактом и обязан прийти в любом случае. Элемент неожиданности вносит хоть какое-то разнообразие. Тем более, когда неожиданность оказывается приятной.</p><p>— Вы лукавите. — А вот теперь Ньют нахмурился вполне искренне, и Персиваль поспешил признаться:</p><p>— Поначалу я действительно не обрадовался. Но чем дольше мы общаемся, тем отчетливее я понимаю, что первое впечатление оказалось обманчивым. С вами удивительно легко, Ньют.</p><p>— С вами тоже. — Ньют вдруг расплылся в улыбке и совершенно хулигански добавил: — Когда вы не цитируете законы, по крайней мере.</p><p>— Никаких цитат без повода, обещаю.</p><p>— Не давать поводов? Не обещаю, — безмятежно откликнулся Ньют, скрепляя их соглашение.</p><p>Они еще долго говорили. Ньют рассказывал о своей работе, о дружбе с Тиной и Ахиллесом, о том, что скоро станет крестным ребенку своего лучшего друга, и о том, что Тесей с Литой ждут близнецов. Все это он перемежал уморительными историями своих приключений. Персиваль никогда бы не заподозрил в Ньюте такой разговорчивости, но ему казалось, что сегодня прорвало плотину. Что бы ни случилось с ним недавно — что-то, что заставило его согласиться на авантюру с брачным агентством, что-то, о чем Ньют упорно не желал и не обязан был говорить, — оно глубоко затронуло его. А может быть, сработал эффект попутчика. Зная, что больше они не встретятся в неформальной обстановке, Ньют легко делился подробностями своей жизни.</p><p>А может, ему давно было не с кем поделиться. Как Персивалю, который не отставал и рассказывал про работу, про кузин и кузенов, про два новых научных проекта, за которые взялся, чтобы не тратить свободное время впустую, а на самом деле — чтобы забыться и не вспоминать месяцы тотального одиночества. Об этой — истинной — причине Персиваль тоже почти рассказал.</p><p>Спохватился, когда официант мягко намекнул, что заведение закрывается.</p><p>Ньют тоже казался выброшенным из воды, словно и он забыл о времени. Они переглянулись растерянно, но единение было потеряно. Подступила реальность: оплатить счет, выйти в гардероб и одеться, покинуть гостеприимный ресторан в числе последних посетителей. Некоторые мужчины едва держались на ногах, две пары умильно ворковали. Персиваль чувствовал себя чужим в медленно расползавшейся группе припозднившихся гуляк, и таким же казался Ньют. Он держал чемодан перед собой, обеими руками сжимая ручку, и смотрел куда-то в сторону, словно только что они не рассказали друг другу больше, чем рассказывают друзьям.</p><p>Поезд прибыл к станции, пассажиры расходились по своим делам. Они больше не были попутчиками.</p><p>Но Персивалю было мало. И он хотел повторить.</p><p>Впервые за двадцать пять свиданий и восемнадцать лет.</p><p>— Спасибо за чудесный вечер, — неловко поблагодарил Ньют и скованно улыбнулся. — Мне пора.</p><p>— Это я должен вас благодарить. Вечер и вправду был чудесен. — Персиваль наклонил голову. — Удачного путешествия, Ньют, — вырвалось само собой.</p><p>Ньют рвано кивнул-мотнул головой, то ли соглашаясь, то ли отрицая, и ушел в ночь, мгновенно слившись с темными улицами полусонного Нью-Йорка. Персиваль не стал догонять.</p><p>Совсем не обязательно то, что вспыхнуло между ними сегодня, повторится снова. И сегодня — точно нет. Момент упущен обоими.</p><p>Но Персиваль знал, что дома в личной почте будет ждать уведомление от Гринготтса — о списании платы по магическому контракту с брачным агентством «Совы».</p><p>А даже если нет, неважно. Персиваль попытается начать новое путешествие вместе с Ньютом.</p><p>Возможно, длиною в жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>